Claire Sanchez
Claire Sanchez is a main character in Dusk Chronicles. History She grew up in Duskville and in kindergarten, she met Sabrina Monroe and they became best friends. Their duo became a trio after Bianca Moreno moved to the city, and after a couple of years; they all became popular. During this time, she had met Ian Ladino and had a crush on him; but it ended when he began to date Sabrina. Season 1 She calls Bianca after cheerleading and asks her to give a ride home. At first, she disagrees, but after consistent pleading; she agrees and heads over and picks her up. After picking her up, she heads in the direction to take her home, until the girl runs in front of her car; unfortunately she stops in time. The girl continues running in the same direction, at which time Ian shows up and asks for a ride to follow; and Bianca agrees. The girl eventually makes her way to Duskville Cemetery, where she begins looking around. The three eventually arrive and Ian gets out to go look for the girl. She begins to worry and gets out to follow him, which also causes Bianca to get out the car as well. Still looking around, the girl approaches a ditch and almost falls in, but by stroke of luck; Ian catches her before she falls. He then asks her why she is there, she responds that she can't really explain, but had a feeling that she was supposed to be there at that time. She and Bianca eventually reach them and Bianca begins to yell at the girl about almost hitting her. Ian then asks her what her name is and he tells him that it's Ruby. The four then hear a rustling noise and approach the ditch and look down it and see a dead body. They all gasp and she begins to freak out, and demand that they leave. Ian then recognizes the person as Dennis Freeman, a student at their school. Suddenly a police siren is heard in the distance, at which point they decide to flee the scene. So the three get in the car and prepare to leave, until Ian tells Ruby to get in the car; but she refuses and tells him that she will walk. He sighs to himself and the others to go ahead without him, as he would walk her home. The girls leave and tells him that they'll call him later. As the sirens grow closer, he urges that they leave immediately and grabs her hand; and they run off. The next morning, each of the four are watching television at see on the news about the student that they had saw the night before. They're talking about questioning the kids at school and the people around the neighborhood about the mysterious murder. Bianca goes to her house and picks her up, then get a text from Ian to meet him at his family's cabin, but only after they find Ruby. After a while of driving around, they eventually find Ruby walking to school and after disagreeing for at least three minutes; she gets in the car. When they get to the cabin, she asks why they had to come there and he says that it was only place that he could really think of. Once inside the cabin, Ian tells them that they have to come up with a story for where they were and Bianca asks why they had to include Ruby; and he tells her that whether she likes it or not, she a part of it. After coming up with a story, they head off to school. Bianca is watching the three and turns around to talk to her about what they saw; and keeping quiet. They then both notice Derek Hasson walking passed them and she suggest that Bianca should ask him out. She tells him that she's working on it. In Divided We Conquer, she attends the funeral with Ian and Bianca. Later she is recruited to help Bianca get ready for her date with Derek. After finishing cheerleader practice, she meets Alek Santiago. (read more...) Personality She is described as peppy and full of positive energy. She has great instincts and always has her friend's back. Relationships Ian Ladino: Crush (See Clian) Alek Santiago: Possible Attraction (See Clalek) Trivia *She is the head cheerleader. *She has cheerleader rehearsal on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturday from 4 to 8. Appearances Season 1= *'Pilot' *'Divided We Conquer' *'Blacked Out' *'Unleashed *'Secrets of the Wicked *'The Road Not Taken' *'History in the Making' *'The Mirror Has Many Faces' *'The Ninth Element' *'Snake in the Grass' *'Skull and Bones' *'Into the Darkness' *'Rain, Snow, Hell' *'Spiral' *'Crash and Burn *'Pictures of Letters' *'What Goes Bump in the Night' *'Father Figure' *'Family Affair' *'I Know What Happens Next' *'Beyond the Door' *'Fury' *'Phoenix' *'Darkness Rising' *'The Unexpected' |-| Season 2= *'The Overlooked' *'Black Box' *'The Way We Were''' }} Navigational Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Alive